I Never Thought
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: As Sherlock prepares for his wedding, his previous doubts come back and it is up to John to appease the Consultants mind. SHERLOLLY. AU


**I Never Thought**

 **AN - Just a small one shot in the same universe as 'I Want One'. Sadly I don't own any of the material but I hope that you enjoy the story :)**

As he stood there in front of the mirror, he looked at a face he didn't recognise. A tall man, thin but not unhealthily so stood staring back. Thick dark brown hair was for once controlled and his suit was impeccable. It was then an utterly terrifying thought occurred to him.

He was getting married.

Never before had the thought of marriage and commitment occurred to him. He remembered a point in his life when he believed it to be a burden, a hindrance, a weakness. Even a friendship was considered a chemical defect in his opinion.

Then Dr John Watson had stepped in, loyal to a fault, all his way through their friendship. Even when he had done the unthinkable, John was always there to get him out. To be another brother to him, not out of obligation - though he and Mycroft had a much better relationship nowadays - but because he wanted to.

Then when Mary stepped into John's life and everything told him to cut his losses and run, that he was no longer needed. John had turned around and said that yes his priorities had changed but Sherlock still mattered and there would be times when Mary was not what he needed, when only a brother could help. And yes that was where he fitted in, though the thought that John cared about him not only enough to make him his Best Man, an honour he was now returning, but also the Godfather of their daughter Katie Watson. The thought that someone loved him enough to include him like that, even after all these years left him speechless.

It was then that the creaking door of the old church alerted Sherlock to the fact that he was no longer alone. Turning he saw John standing in the door way

"Just thought I'd let you know that Molly and the party have just left the hotel and will be here in about 15 minutes." He said as he approached Sherlock, giving him the once over. Checking everything from the shine in his shoes to the perfectly styled hair, that for once had been tamed.

"Fantastic. Yes, this is good," a slight pause in Sherlock's reassurances and a shuddering breath alerted John to his friends imminent breakdown.

"Hey, hey no! Don't go there." Relieved that he didn't have to tell John his fears he threw his hands up in the air.

"How can I not John, I am far from husband material, I am blunt to the point of rudeness and I have a nasty habit of being obscenely insensitive!" He turned to look at John, shoulders sagging in defeat. John shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe," he said, but continued as a hurt look crossed over Sherlock's face. Raising his hand to stop him before he continued saying "but surely it says something that after knowing you for 5 years, in a relationship with you for 2, and engaged for 6 months that she already knows this?"

Sherlock looked up uncertainty in his eyes, "Well... I suppose." He agreed reluctantly, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes downcast

"Exactly!" John exclaimed before grabbing him by his elbow and dragging him over to the mirror shoving him informs of it. "She fell in love with that." He stated, gesturing to the reflection of Sherlock, clean shaven and smartened up in a perfect suit. Not a hint of any negative side of him present.

"She has seen you at your best and worst, and she doesn't care." He paused to look at Sherlock taking in every twitch in his face. "You asked me how I could forgive Mary after what she did to me, how she lied. Well I'll tell you now. Marriage is not easy, even with the most perfect person. It's a life of compromises and negotiations. There are lows and highs and everything in between."

Finally Sherlock raised his eyes to meet Johns, realisation dawning on his face. He let out a sigh, relieving the stress that had slowly been building. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly

"When I said that I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married" he smiled as he turned again to the mirror to check his hair. He caught the confused look on John's face. Realising that his friend did not quite understand the reference,

"What?" John asked.

"Much Ado About Nothing, Shakespeare. Benedict's opinion on marriage." John took a look at his watch, double checking the time. Nodding at the decreasing time he had he turned to John as let out a slow deliberate breath, in a vain attempt to calm his already frayed nerves. God he wanted a smoke, but alas per Molly's wishes he had successfully quit 'that foul habit' as she called it.

Looking at John he said, "Best quickly check that Mycroft has everything under control." Before making a swift exit from the small room.

What Sherlock had yet to consider was what could affectionately be called the 'audience'. Not only were his family there but if he were not nervous enough all of Molly's family had turned out in rather heavy numbers. Not that he would be deterred, no. He had faced Molly Hopper high once, he could defiantly get married. He hoped.

Seeing John come up next to him and clasp him firmly on the shoulder he continued to his destination, finding Mycroft seated at the back of the church with the priest. Seeing his younger brother coming toward him Mycroft bid the priest fair well before turning to Sherlock, "Well brother mine, everything is in order." He said before Sherlock had even be gun to ask, seeing the look on his face he continued, "You are rather predictable brother. Molly is moments out, the wedding party knows what there doing and I have triple checked that John has the rings. Do calm yourself." He said with his usual tone of half exasperated half affectionate.

He then turned away from Sherlock before he could even consider a retort of any kind and addressed John, "Best take our places I believe John."

The man nodded before moving to make his way up to the front with Sherlock when he felt a light grip on his upper arm, turning he realised that the hand belonged to Mycroft. John waited for the man to say some thing, "Yes, Mycroft?"

Mycroft let out a breath before quietly saying, "I have never been one for sentiment and I have passed that on the Sherlock as he grew but I think much like him I shall break the habit for the day to say… Well, thank you John, you have been a true friend to my brother and I am glad of it. So thank you." He gave a small nod to the man and a grimace that John would take as an attempted smile, before turning and taking his seat at the front.

John looked back up again to meet the questioning gaze of said friend. John smiled to himself and made his way back up to the alter, taking his place next to Sherlock.

"What was that about?" Sherlock asked, turning to look at him.

Quickly doing a last minute straighten of his tie he responded "Nothing of importance I assure you, just quadruple checking where I put the rings."

"And where did you put them?" Sherlock enquired.

"What, no deductions?" He said smiling before going to a pocket on his jacket and feeling only a flat area. Seeing the look of shear terror blossoming across John's face Sherlock was about to begin his tirade when he saw the small mischievous smile quick at the corner of the shorter mans lips.

Glaring at him John gave a chuckle of amusement before reaching into the other side of the jacket and producing the ring box, "Just wanted to see your face and oh was it worth it!"

Sighing Sherlock was about to respond when the priest spoke, "Please stand for the bride."


End file.
